Destructo Disc
& or & or or & (Amond) |similar='Chain Destructo Disc Barrage Death Saucer Mystic Shooter Dual Destructo Disc Destructo Disc Triple Blade Side Bridge Splitting Headache Circular Cutter Destructo Disc Hexa Blade' }} is Krillin's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks. The Destructo Disc is a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Overview Krillin uses this technique for the first time in the series against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodges it thanks to Vegeta's advice, resulting in only a gash on his cheek.Dragon Ball Z episode 27, "Nimbus Speed" He tries the technique again shortly later, in an attempt to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta also manages to dodge it.Dragon Ball Z episode 33, "Hero in the Shadows" A few months later, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc against Gohan in their mental battle while on their spaceship heading to Namek.Dragon Ball Z episode 39, "Friends or Foes?" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in a battle with the giant on Fake Namek, causing considerable damage (this giant is one of the only four characters to be hit directly by Krillin's Destructo Disc, the others being the three main villains of the show: Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu), though it should be noted that this giant was only an illusion.Dragon Ball Z episode 42, "The Search Continues" Later, on Namek, Krillin is able to slice off Frieza's tail while he is in his second form, as well as let loose several Destructo Discs at once.Dragon Ball Z episode 80, "Piccolo The Super-Namek" During the battle, Krillin also uses a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles (anime only). In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin uses the Destructo Disc on Vinegar, who catches it in his bare hand and throws it away.Dragon Ball Z episode 113, "Suicidal Course" Using the Destructo Disc technique, Krillin hits Cell in the neck to no effect (anime only).Dragon Ball Z episode 160, "Cell is Complete" Seven years later, Krillin cuts Kid Buu in half with the Destructo Disc while the Majin is on Grand Kai's planet in the afterlife, though Kid Buu is able to use his unique powers and immediately pull himself back together, not to anyone's surprise (anime only).Dragon Ball Z episode 278, "True Saiyans Fight Alone" Krillin later uses the Destructo Disc in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! to save his family from a collapsing building and used this move again in ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'''' to cut the top off a mountain to defeat some of Frieza's soldiers beneath it. Vegeta, Goku, and Android 18 can either use or have similar attacks to the Destructo Disc. Vegeta used it during the Vegeta Saga to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 35, "Mercy" He later used a Destructo Disc again to free Goku from Cooler's wires in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Goku used it in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, also to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, thus saving him from Turles' Kill Driver attack. Goku later used it to cut off Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) in half when he came to Earth in the Fusion Saga.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" Perfect Cell used the Destructo Disc against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as one of his last-ditch attacks to defeat him, only for Gohan to catch them mid-air and then de-energize them.Dragon Ball Z episode 187, "Cell's Break Down" Android 18 uses it when she faces "Mighty Mask" in the World Martial Arts Tournament to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume.Dragon Ball Z episode 225, "Eighteen Unmasks" Super Buu also can use a similar attack except his variation is red. He used this once against Goku and Vegeta before they fused in an anime filler scene: both Saiyans fired Energy Beams at Buu, but Buu countered with a volley of red Destructo Disc-like attacks called Mystic Shooter that cut through his two assailant's Ki beams and created hundreds of miniature blasts in the process. It is believed that she was taught this technique from Krillin. In Dragon Ball GT, Baby appears to prepare a Destructo Disc to attack Uub, but he is interrupted by an energy wave from Uub.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" Baby and his possessed followers are capable of performing Ki blasts that can cut people's skin easily (as shown by Baby Goten managing to cut Vegeta's face with a deflected Ki Blast). However, Krillin's Destructo Disc is moderately more potent than these and very rarely explodes if it hits a target too tough to pierce. Unlike energy blasts, the Destructo Disc can actually injure enemies many times the wielder's power level, such as being able to cut off Frieza's tail when energy blasts from the likes of Vegeta and Gohan proved ineffective. In the anime only, Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell, with the disc shattering on Cell's neck, due to his aura stopping Krillin's ki disc's "edge" from piercing Cell's body. Appearances in games Krillin can use this technique in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It is one the super attacks used by Krillin, as well as Android 18, in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Weaker versions of the Destructo Disc are also used by Vegeta and Frieza in Butōden series. The Destructo Disc is also used by Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and by Krillin and Goku Super Dragon Ball Z. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, it is Krillin's Ultimate Blast, one of the Blast 2 used by Android 18, and Goku's charged Ki Blast when jumping. It appears also as one of Perfect Cell's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2. The Destructo Disc also appears as a skill acquired at level 26 by Humans of the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Unlike the original technique, the energy disk does not dismember the target; it instead passes through the opponent and this trait is substituted by the effect of constant bleed damage every few seconds over a course of time. In the Raging Blast series, Krillin can use a variation called Speed Ki Blast as his Signature Attack. The attack can either be a weak Destructo Disc or a Homing Ki Blast depending on what controls the player presses. The Destructo Disc appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as a Super Skill used by Krillin and Android 18. Additionally, it can be taught to the Future Warrior by them, and a higher-grade version can be bought from the Skill Shop. The Destructo Disc is among the few moves in the game which can pass through obstacles and cannot be blocked by the target. Additionally, while slow, the Destructo Disc can home onto the target without additional guidance. During the game's Return of the Saiyans Saga, due to the aid of the Future Warrior during the fight with Great Ape Vegeta, Krillin manages to successfully use the technique to cut off Vegeta's tail (as Yajirobe does not appear due to the alterations in history). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Destructo Disc returns as a Super Skill used by Krillin in his Turtle Hermit Gi 1 skillset, Android 18 in her Skirt Style 2 skillset, Imperfect Cell, and Cell Junior in its Cell Jr. 2 skillset. The Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn the technique by completing School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Krillin's Training. Krillin can use Chain Destructo-disc Barrage in his Battle Suit and Turtle Hermit Gi 3 Skillsets. The Future Warrior can obtain Chain Destructo-disc Barrage as a reward in Parallel Quest 46: "16 of the Official History" which is unlocked by speaking to Android 17 in Conton City's Business District. Android 18 also uses her Dual Destructo-Disc in her Skirt Style 2 Skillset which she teaches to the Future Warrior in School Quest: "Lesson 3" of her training. The game also introduces a stronger version called Super Destructo-Disc which can be used by Krillin in his Turtle Hermit Gi 2, Turtle Hermit Gi 3, and Turtle Hermit Gi 4 skillsets. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 04: "Invasion of the Evil Super Namek". The 1.05.00 Update adds a variation called Tail Slicer which the Future Warrior can obtain as a reward in New Expert Mission 19: "A Truly Hellish Transformation". Character meaning *気 (Ki) = Energy *円 (En) = Circle *斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill Variations Tail Slicer During the climax of Saiyan Saga, Vegeta uses his own variation of the Destructo Disc to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, though while successful in doing so Vegeta ended up being crushed under Gohan's weight as he reverted from a Great Ape to his base, resulting in Vegeta's defeat. Krillin had earlier tried to use his Destructo Disc in a similar manager to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta deduced what Krillin and Gohan were planning and dodged it. However, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse in an alternate timeline of the Saiyan conflict Krillin successfully uses his Destructo Disc to cut off Great Ape Vegeta's tail while he was distracted by Gohan and the Future Warrior. Goku uses this technique in the film Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail to save his son from being hit by Turles' Kill Driver by reverting Gohan to his smaller base form allowing him to pass harmlessly through the center of the deadly energy ring. This variation was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where it appears as a Super Skill that the Future Warrior can obtain after the 1.05.00 Update. Death Saucer Death Saucer is an improved version of the Destructo Disc created by Frieza and which has the ability to be guided by Frieza. Cell can use both versions; Krillin as well as everyone else are shocked when Cell unveils this technique, and Krillin even questions whether Cell improved the attack. Cell also uses the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. In the Super 17 Saga, while Goku is fighting Frieza and Cell in Hell, Frieza uses a Destructo Disc attack against Goku. He shouts "Destructo Disc!" when throwing it, and is able to control it a little better, but Goku jumps on it, riding it. Frieza throws another one at him, and he balances it on the tip of a spike, so that it would not touch him. Amond's Destructo Disc The Crusher Corps. commander, Amond, uses an unnamed disc-launching technique where he spins on himself before launching a razor-sharp disc of energy. He used this technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disc in The Tree of Might. Chain Destructo Disc Barrage Turtle Hermit, one of two optional classes succeeding the Spiritualist class in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, can acquire the stronger, rapid-fire variation called Consecutive Discs that is thrown in succession. This technique has area-of-effect properties ("5x8 Meter Radius In Front of and Including Single Target"), causes an additional 50% of the damage dealt if hitting the target(s) from behind, and while this version does not cause bleed damage, it stuns the opponents. Dual Destructo-Disc Team Attack A team attack used by Krillin and Android 18 in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Krillin and Android 18 charge up a massive Destructo Disc, then launches it at the opponent. Before contact, it splits into multiple discs, which then damage the opponent. Similar to the Destructo Disc Krillin used against Frieza on Planet Namek. Double Destructo Disc This technique is also called the Dual Destructo-Disc, though it is not a team attack, instead performed by a single fighter. First the user creates two Destructo Discs and fires them at the opponent in a pincer maneuver hitting the opponent twice in quick succession. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is Android 18's Ultimate Skill which she will teach to the Future Warrior while serving as their Master. It is learned at the end of 18's training. In the series, Frieza and Cell have also used an almost identical technique though they replace the two Destructo Discs with two Death Saucers for a deadlier dual homing attack that is also dangerous to the user as they have to keep track of two homing disc and should the user get distracted they can end up on the receiving end of their own attack, like Frieza did. Hell Lightning Cutter This is Super 17 (w/ Android 18 absorbed)'s version of the Double Destructo-Disc that appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super 17 first put his hands in front of his face and then he extends his arms to create balls of energies coming from both the palm of his hands. These balls then turn into discs, much like Android 18's Double Destructo-Disc and Android 17's Side Bridge differing only in color and power. Super 17 throws these discs and before hit the opponent, they merge into each other, forming a much larger and deadly disc, ultimately reaching the opponent and striking one for some time. Side Bridge A swirling green energy disc used by Android 17, Mira, and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The user fires an swirling green Energy Disc that comes back to the user like a boomerang, before dissipating (which prevents it from harming its user like the Death Saucer). Spirit Saucer The combination of the Krillin's Destructo Disc with Yamcha's Spirit Ball used as one of their team attacks in the RPG Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. S. Sun Flare Destructo-Disc A combination of the Solar Flare and Destructo-Disc used by Krillin as his Final Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. After knocking the opponent to the ground Krillin uses the blinding light of his Solar Flare to conceal his movements. After the light dissipates, Krillin appears on the ground near the opponent and fires a giant Destructo-Disc at the opponent. Super Destructo-Disc A larger version of the Destructo-Disc with better homing capabilities used by Krillin and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Unlike the original Destructo-Disc, the Super Destructo-Disc uses up twice as much ki in order create and launch it, though its homing capabilities and its power more than make up for the ki cost. Hi-Speed Destructo-Disc A stronger and faster version of Destructo-Disc used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Flash Destructo-Disc A variation of the Destructo-Disc used by several characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Destructo Disc Hexa Blade A variation of the Destructo Disc used by Goku that almost made Jiren fall out of the stage in the Tournament of Power. Trivia *The Destructo Disc appears to be a homage to the Ultra Slash move used by various Ultras in the Ultraman series. However, the use of the Destructo Disc, and its appearance, is slightly different. *In the Bridge Entertainment version of The Tree of Might, Krillin refers to this attack as his "Magnetic Discs." *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout "Pizza Time". **It is in fact a reference to a joke from the show's parody of the Frieza Saga in which Frieza promises Goku two stuffed crust pizzas in exchange for allowing Frieza to achieve 100%. Later during the fight when Goku quits fighting and is about to leave, Frieza fires a Death Slicer at him while saying "You Forgot Your Pizza!" comparing the disc's shape to a pizza. Since the name of either Death Slicer and Double Death Slicer isn't shouted out when either of those techniques are performed, Pizza Time was used as the shout out for the Destructo Disc in both Xenoverse games as it fits the joke. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques